A Second Life
by XxXDragonManXxX
Summary: The sequel to A Second Chance. Adam and Renamon are finally reunited and are restarting their lives together. But what will happen when a descendant of BlackRenamon comes to the human world and tries to avenge his father's death?
1. Starting Over

_**I'm Baaaacccckkkkk! Hey readers! I finally got the chance to write the first chapter of A Second Life. Hope you enjoy.**_

_**A Second Life**_

_**Starting Over**_

_I stood with my zanpakuto slightly angled toward the large figure that threatened to take my life away. My muscles slightly shaking as I continued to fight, even though I was now on the defense more than I was on the offensive. My body screaming out, telling me to just give up and allow this cloaked figure take my life away. I shook my head violently, clearing my head to think how I could get the step up in this fight. All of a sudden, the black cloaked figure lowered his sword and spoke to me. "That is your problem. You try to use your head in battle. This is why you will lose to weak opponents. Do you know why?" He paused for a moment, as if giving me the chance to answer, but he began to speak again before I could open my mouth. "Because you last the biggest thing that is required in battle Adam! INSTINCT!" The cloak figure charged at me quickly. I barely had enough time to raise my sword to block him. His attack was fierce and strong, I could tell that he wanted to spill my blood in the worse way. I pushed my blade back against him, but it was no use. We were locked in a battle of push and shove. The loser would die because he was too weak to push back. I had to summon up strength that I was using as a last resort to push back against him, but it was still futile. Even though my enemies face was well hidden, I could see his lips. They were curved into a bloodthirsty grin that would make any mortal man quiver in fear. My entire upper body was starting to give out, my arm and chest muscles shaking violently under the intense pressure and force they were trying to push back against. An idea slowly crossed my mind as my body continued to give out on me. I quickly pushed up on my right arm only, this made my sword angle down to the ground. This made my enemy's sword rush toward the solid ground next to me. I took the opportunity to quickly back pedal and get away from him. He stood there, allowing me to do so. "Do you fear death Adam?" The cloaked figure kept his blade in the dirt as he turned and looked at me. "Why would a warrior be afraid to die? Isn't it true if you pick up a sword you are fighting to protect someone or something. So if you had to give your life to do so, would you think twice about what you are protecting? No! You would die for to make sure it was safe from harm!" I was shocked at his speech, but he was exactly right. The main reason I fought was to protect Rena and now I had a child to protect as well. My gaze was fixed onto the shadow that I presumed was his face. He picked up his sword and placed it across his left shoulder and began to walk towards me. I quickly lifted my blade in defense as he got closer to me. He chuckles softly as he continues to move towards me, his blade now out in front of him. "You just don't get it do you?" His voice was so cruel and evil sounding to my ears. "You still try to put up a fight even though your body wont move anymore. I don't know if I should call this an admirable act or an act of plain stupidity." He charged at me again, I tried to move my sword to block him but my muscles refused to move anymore. I was left wide open for a killing strike. As soon as I realized it was over, he stabbed his long, thin blade into my chest. I looked down at the wound, there was small air bubbles in the blood as it started to seep out from my chest. He had punctured my lung, meaning I didn't have much time before I would die. I collapsed to my knees, his blade remaining in my chest as I looked down at the ground below me. Thoughts of Rena flashed through my mind as I felt my life slowly slip away from my grasp. My vision was becoming darkened and blurred. It was harder for me to take in air as I kneeled there. The taste of blood filled my mouth as blood began to flow up my throat. I could feel death's embrace around me..._

I woke up abruptly from the nightmare. A cold sweat drenched my body and the spot where I slept. I quickly looked down at my chest to see if I had been impaled by the weapon in my dream. Nothing was there. I slowly turned my head to look at the blue digital readout on the clock that sat next to the bed on the nightstand. The digital clock said 5:28 am. I sighed in disgust and laid back down to where I was a few moments ago. I stared at the black space above me, thinking about the dream I just woke up from. It was shorter than most nightmares, but it had a strong point to it.

My train of thought was broken when I felt something furry bush up against the left side of my chest. I looked over to see Rena's form laying beside me still asleep. In between us was the small Viximon. The Viximon was curled in a tight little ball that laid in between Rena and me. I couldn't help but smile at the site of this. My gaze switched to the window that was to my right, the sun was just starting to peer over the horizon. A small amount of light was starting to peer in between the blinds that covered the window. I slowly swung my feet off the bed and onto the cold hardwood floor. My body was still slightly drowsy from just waking up, so as I sat on the edge of the bed; lifting my arms high above my head and began to stretch. The muscles in my arms slightly spasm as I force them to move so early in the morning. I looked back at the occupants of the bed, a warm smile across my thin lips. There was a faint smile across both of their faces as they slept.

Renamon's features didn't change as much as mine. Her face was still soft and delicate. She didn't have any sign of aging or even the sign of being a mother. Her figure had stayed the same, along with her form still slender and mobile. The only true difference was the wisdom that she had collected over the years that we have been separated. When I would look into her sky blue eyes, that is when I could see the only change in her.

My features were quite a bit more noticeable, my facial features more slim and toned. I had lost that child like quality that I had when I was first paired with Rena. Though, my body had quite a bit more muscle mass to it from being in the military for the past four years. My skin had a tanned tone to it from working outside on mechanically broken jets.

I looked over to the alarm clock again. It was quarter to six now, I groaned to myself as I forced my body up and walked over to my dresser. My feet made slight thuds as my heels came down on the hardwood floor. I opened the middle drawer and pulled out a pair of black loose fitting jeans and a plain gray muscle shirt. I closed that drawer to open another that was just below that one. This time I pulled out a pair of dark sapphire boxers that I placed on top of my small pile of clothes that sat in the crook of my arm. I shut the drawer quietly and walked towards the Master bathroom that was on the other side of the room. As I entered the bathroom, I silently closed the door behind me before I turned on the light. I slowly walked over to the counter to place my clean clothes next to the sink. My hands went down and opened the small cupboard that was below the sink; pulling out a large, cream colored towel. I placed the towel on top of the small pile of clothes. As I looked up, I seen myself in the mirror in front of me. A figure of strength and honor. I shook my head, averting my gaze from the image of myself.

Even though it was almost a month since Rena has come back to me, I still have to tell myself that I am not alone anymore. I still have to remind myself that she is back, as if I am not living is some sort of dream. Though, after living alone for so many years, what do you expect? I walked over to the large shower stall and opened the door to step inside. The tile felt cold to the sole of my feet as I walked over to the water faucets and turned on the water. I turned on the hot water all the way and turned on the cold only slightly. As the hot water hit and rolled off my bare skin, I closed my eyes; thinking about the dream again. A low sigh escapes my lips as I stand there. The steam from the shower fogging up the glass encasement of the shower stall and the large mirror on the other side of the bathroom. I quickly washed myself and stepped out; walking over to counter slowly to grab the towel. The soft fabric dried my soaking wet skin, removing the water droplets that remained on my frame. I quickly dressed myself and exited the bathroom. My gaze quickly went over to the bed to see Rena and the Viximon still asleep. I silently walked over to the side of the bed where Rena was sleeping and gently bent down to give her a kiss on her forehead. A soft smile appeared on her muzzle as I stood back up and quietly walk out of the bedroom.

The house was still fairly dark as I walked down the hallway to the stairs. All of the bedrooms were upstairs; the kitchen, dinning room, den, and study were downstairs. I walked down the stairs and turned to the left to go into the kitchen to make myself some coffee before heading off to work. As I entered the kitchen, I walked to the right and turned on the lights. The lights I turned on were the ones that were built into the ceiling, so the light they gave off were slightly dimmer than the rest of the lights in the house. I walked over to the coffee maker and grabbed the coffee pot. My feet were silent as I walked over to the sink; filling up the pot until the water lever reached the '5 cups' marker. I returned the pot to the maker and walked over to a cupboard that held the filters and coffee.

After the coffee was brewed and ready to drink, I went over to another cupboard and pulled out a large traveling mug that I used almost everyday. I quickly filled the mug with the hot liquid before adding the sugar and creamer. As I placed the top on the mug, I walked to the other side of the kitchen to enter the garage. Before leaving, I quickly grabbed the ring of keys that sat on the counter top. With the keys in my right hand, I twist the handle of the door to enter the garage. The garage was dark and damp. I reached over and pressed the garage door opener that hung right next to the threshold of the door. The garage held three vehicles. A 2010 Dodge Ram 3500 Diesel Dually that was dark sapphire in color along with a 2005 Subaru Outback that was metallic black. In the front of the two vehicles sat the third, it was a 1998 Kawasaki Ninja 900 that was Kawasaki green in color. The street bike that took up little room compared to the station wagon and the dually.

I slowly walked over to the large pickup and opened the drivers door. My right foot stepping on the running board that I had installed for Rena. I slowly slid my body onto the black leather driver seat and shut the door. The coffee mug was placed in the cup holder that was in between the driver and passenger seat. I placed the keys into the ignition and turned them. As soon as I did, the Dodge fired up and ran with a diesel roar that echoed in the garage. I sat there for a few moments, allowing the truck to warm up. This gave me time to sip at my coffee that was going to give me the energy to last through the day. I collected my thoughts and remembered that today was Friday. A sigh of relief escaped my lips as I replaced the traveling mug to its place. My large hand gripped the shifter and I pulled it back down, placing the shifter to reverse on the automatic transmission. I slowly let the brake out and allowed the large dually truck exit the garage. My hand that didn't sit on the shifter slowly turned the wheel as the rear end of the truck neared the end of the driveway. I quickly checked both directions of the road, but as normal at this hour of the day. It was deserted of any traveling vehicles. I backed the Dodge onto the road and stopped, shifting the truck into drive. As my foot left the brake and pressed the gas pedal, the sound of the turbo could slightly be heard from inside the cab of the truck. I looked out the drivers window to peer up at the second story window that was on the right side of the house. That bedroom was the one I shared with Rena. I knew that she was still asleep, so I kept the large truck at a slow speed until I knew I was far enough away that the sound of the large 6.7L Cummins turbo diesel engine wouldn't wake her. When I was far enough away, I gently pressed down on the gas pedal and drove towards Nellis Air Force Base.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Rena slowly began to stir, her long elegant body turning towards where Adam had been sleeping. As she slowly opened her sky blue eyes, she couldn't find her mate. She had to remember that it was still only Friday, so he was at work. A sigh slowly exited her muzzle as she turned back over to lay on her back. Rena could feel the slow, rhythmic breathing coming from her daughter as she continued to sleep in a tight, curled up ball. She turned her head slightly to peer at the digital clock that sat on the other side of the bed on the nightstand. The blue digital read out shown it was 9:52 am. Rena was surprised that she had slept so late. The normal time that she woke up was anytime between 7am and 8am. It had been quite a while since she had slept in so late. The last time was when she had first came back to the human world and spent the first night here. She couldn't sleep for the first few nights. Not that it was a foreign place, but rather she was afraid that if she did fall asleep. She would awaken to find this was a dream. Everyday after Adam was forced back to the human world, she dreamed and begged for a way just to see him again. Thankfully her prayers were answered, even though it took longer than she had hoped.

A slight chill ran over her body as she continued to lay in bed. Her delicate white paws moved down to where the covers sat and quickly pulled them over her figure to keep warm. Adam had said that the next few nights and morning were going to be colder than usual since fall was starting to set in Nevada. She laid there for a few moments before getting up and walking over to the window that was on the other side of the bedroom. Rena stood there for a few moment, looking over the desert horizon. It was so different from the scenery she was used to back in the Digital World. The landscape there was littered with trees and almost blocked the sun from reaching the ground beneath the thick canopies.

A soft yawn escaped the Viximon's muzzle as she began to wake up. Her sapphire eyes slowly opening to see her mother standing in front of the bedroom window. The small female Viximon wagged her tail slowly as she stood up and walked over to her father's pillow before curling up on it. "Good morning momma." Her little voice so sweet and soft as she spoke. Rena turned around with a motherly smile on her muzzle as she turned around and looked at her daughter.

"Good morning sweetie." Rena began to walk back over to the bedside to pick up Viximon in her arms.

"Where's daddy?" She asked as her mother hoisted her up in her arms and nuzzled her before placing her against her chest.

"He's working Vixi. Daddy will be home around the normal time. Then he will be with us for the rest of the weekend." Rena's voice seemed so soothing as she spoke to her daughter. Vixi nodded slowly as she nuzzled her mothers chest, feeling so safe in her arms. She murred happily as he mother carried her over to the window so she could peer out the window as well. The two females stood there, waiting for him to return to them. Just like they have been doing for so long, but they knew he would come back. This lifted their hearts and eased both of their minds.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

My hands worked quickly to reassemble a spare F-14 Super Tomcat power plant and return it to storage for when it was needed. I wiped my brow with the crook of my elbow so I would mark my face with my extremely dirty hands. One of my CO's walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey man, why don't you take the rest of the afternoon off. You already finished your maintenance list and we have nothing more for you to do. So go home and spend some extra time with that wife of yours." I had to blink a few times before responding. The base didn't know that my 'wife' was actually a Digimon, and they didn't need to know other than I had a wife and a daughter.

"Th..Thank you sir. I really appreciate this." My voice still in shock. The CO chuckled and patted my shoulder before turning to leave. I stood there for a few minutes before heading towards my assigned hanger to change my clothes and wash my hands.

About a half hour passes before I emerge from the hanger and head towards the parking lot where my truck sat. I reached into my pants pocket and pulled out the key-less remote to unlock the doors and start the engine. As I climbed in, I turned on the radio and began to back out of the parking space. For a stock system, it had good bass and tone to it. I reached down on the dashboard and pressed the '3' button. The disks changed to Atreyu's A Death Grip On Yesterday Album. I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel as I drove down the road.

The truck maintained a speed of about 53 mph as I drove home. I had the truck ordered to be geared for torque rather than speed. My career sometimes called for me to use my truck to pick up parts for the power plants that I worked on. I finally turned the truck into my driveway and parked it just outside of the garage. Letting the engine idle for a few moments to alert Rena I was home before turning it off. I climbed out of the cab and walked to the front door. As I walked up the steps, I was greeted by Rena. She rushed to me and wrapped her arms around my chest, hugging me tight. I dropped my keys and picked her up, twirling her around a few times before placing her back down on the top step of the deck. All the while, she kissed my lips softly. She was happy to see I had came home a couple hours earlier than normal.

"You're home early hun." Her voice soft as she continues to cling to my chest. I nuzzle the side of her cheek and smile.

"My commanding officer allowed me to come home since I didn't have any more work to do." She smiled at the news as she nuzzled back against me. "Where's Vixi?" As soon as I asked, I felt Vixi paw at my lower left leg. I let go of Rena and pick up Vixi. A soft giggle escapes her small muzzle.

"Daddy...your tickling me.." She bursts out laughing as my fingers dance on her belly. Rena stood beside me, her arms still wrapped around me. She had a motherly grin on her muzzle as she watched her daughter being tickled by her mate.

After a few seconds, my fingers cease from tickling Vixi. A few tears slid down her fur from laughing so hard. I held her to my chest while I looked over to her mother. "Did you too eat lunch yet?" Renamon shook her head and smiled.

"No, we were just about to start preparing it when we heard you pull in." Vixi nodded with her mother's comment.

"Yeah, I heard you before momma did." The tone of her voice was as if she had achieved the impossible. I smile happily and look down at her.

"Did you really? Seems your mother is losing her touch." I laugh softly before Rena slaps my chest playfully.

Rena let go of me and walked back back inside the house, her tail and hips moving in a sensual rhythm. She turned her head just enough to look back at me, as if saying 'come on.' I grinned and placed Vixi down as I stepped inside the house. "Hey Vixi. How about you go into the living room and watch some TV while momma and I prepare lunch?" She smiles happily and scampers off into the living room. I could hear her turn on the TV and begin to watch cartoons. My eyes turned back to the entrance of the kitchen and began to walk toward it. Knowing Rena was waiting for me to 'help' her with lunch.

**_This will be posted and updated a lot more than Accident. Until further notice; Accident is suspended due to the fact I have lost it's direction. So until I think of how it's going to go 'again', it will not be updated. I'm sorry for this, but I need to know where I am going with it before writing any more. If you have any suggestions, I am all ears. Just drop me a PM or E-mail. When you get the chance, check out the co-write I am doing with Robert Donahue. The story is called 'Time for Change.' Until next time, XxXDragonManXxX out!_**


	2. The Flame Of Youth

_**Hey everyone, sorry for such the wait for the next chapter. I had a big family issue just this past month that took me and my family by surprise. My motivation to write had dissappeared for a little bit, but it came back thankfully. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy. **_

_**The Flame Of Youth**_

I walked into the kitchen to find Rena standing at the far counter with her back to me. Her tail still swaying with a sensual rhythm as her paws were in front of her, preparing something. My footsteps were silent as I slowly crept behind her, my eyes watching her tail like a cat would watch a mouse. I gently wrapped my arms around her and placed my hands on her lower abdomen. A soft yipe escaped her muzzle before she realized who grabbed her. She smiled passionately and nuzzled me gently. Her white paws ceasing what they where doing and just sat on the counter top.

"What took you so long love?" Her voice so sweet to my ears. I smiled and nuzzled her back.

"Remember, we have a daughter that has both of our curiosity gene." A soft giggle escaped her muzzle as she heard me talk about Vixi. Her motherly grin reappeared on her muzzle.

"Yes, I know Adam. I know it very well." I gently kissed the side of her muzzle, my attention drawn to her rather than what her paws were doing. "So did you get the supplies and gifts for tomorrow love?" My left eyebrow raises slightly, showing that I was confused.

"Supplies and gifts?" A soft whimper escaped her muzzle as she turned her head to look into my eyes directly.

"Adam, please don't tell me that you forgot to get the supplies and gifts for Vixi's birthday tomorrow." When I didn't reply, she whimpered again. I hated when she whimpered, such a beautiful vixen shouldn't be saddened by anything. My eyes close and I softly bit my lower lip.

"I had a reminder on my phone to go off just before I got out of work. But since I got out early, it didn't go off....." My voice soft and slightly angered. I couldn't believe I forgot Vixi's birthday supplies.

"Love...I wouldn't be so worried about this birthday if it wasn't her birthday when she digivolves..." Rena's tone was hurt and worried, such a tone almost brought me to tears.

"Hun, you and Vixi cook lunch and eat without me. I'll go get the supplies and gifts." I nuzzled her in a reassuring way, trying to comfort her. Rena leaned into the nuzzling.

"Remember the pink gauntlets and the pink bow for her gifts, along with the cake." Her voice slowly regaining that sweet tone. I smiled as I continued to nuzzle her. My hands not moving from her lower abdomen.

"Marble with white and pink frosting with yellow foxes running across the top, right?" A soft murr escaped her maw, telling me that I was correct. I reluctantly removed my hands from my mate.

"Don't take to long love, alright?" She looked back at me as I took a step back, heading to leave.

"I won't Rena...promise." I passionately kissed her soft lips. She slowly opens her mouth and slips her tongue through her canines. Her tongue is met with mine as our tongues passionately rub against each other. I pull back slowly, sucking on her lower lip for one last second before releasing. "I'll be back soon hun." Rena smiled weakly as she whimpered to me, not wanting me to leave.

"You better....I want to snuggle with you while all of us watch a movie." Her whimpering had ceased as she described to me what she wanted to do later. I smiled as I grabbed the truck keys and headed back outside. She followed me to the door and stopped, watching me as I got into the truck and pulled away. Heading to the northern part of Las Vegas.

I drove down East Lake Mead Boulevard, heading to Sunrise Manor so I could take South Nellis Boulevard to the Boulder Highway. My first stop was to Leather Headquarters. I had ordered the pink gauntlets earlier as a special request for Vixi. The manager had told me that they would be ready in time for her. Which was great to hear, because I could find no other leather store in the Las Vegas area to fill my request.

The Dodge stopped at the intersection of South Nellis Boulevard and Boulder Highway. I had pulled up at the light at the wrong time, it had just changed and this light was one of the longer ones. My hands tapped the steering wheel as I waited, a car beside me had their radio cranked up with some music that would drive anyone insane. I shook my head as I reached over to turn on my radio, hoping that my music would cover the music coming from the little car that sat next to my truck. As soon as I turned on the radio, the music started playing where I left off with _Atreyu's A Death Grip On Yesterday._ The car beside me turned up the radio louder. I couldn't help but laugh. My fingers pressed a series of buttons, causing my bass output to almost triple than what it was at. I could feel the truck vibrate slightly from the extreme amount of vibrations the stock speakers were putting out. The occupants of the car beside me looked up at my truck in awe. I waved to them as I pulled away after the light turned green. As I turned onto Boulder Highway, I turned down the bass. Setting it back down to the normal setting.

Leather Headquarters was up on my right about a mile and a half from the intersection. The Dodge pulled over into the far right lane and drove slightly slower than the rest of the traffic flow. I slowly turned the wheel and entered the parking lot of the Leather Headquarters, parking the truck right in the front row. My hands reached down to the ignition and turned off the truck as I opened the door and stepped out. I slowly walked up to the store and pulled open the large glass door so I could enter.

The smell of fine leathers assaulted my nose as I walked in. The smell was pleasant, but I was not use to the smell so it took me a few moments to adjust to the scent. I slowly walked up to the counter, it seemed that everyone was in back. My forearms rested on the counter as I waited for someone to help me. A few moment's later, a female about my age came out and smiled at me. "Oh, we didn't know anyone was waiting. I'm terribly sorry sir." Her smile was soft as was her voice. I smiled and shook my head slowly.

"No, that is fine. I was just admiring your work as I waited. Your company has great ability to form leather like this." The woman smiled and blushed slightly at the complement.

"Thank you." She paused for a moment. "Now how can I help you." Her figure stood directly in front of me, her arms leaning on the counter like mine so her cleavage shown slightly.

_"She's trying to flirt with me." _I smiled and laughed in my head. "I need to pick up a order I placed a while back for my daughter." The woman blinked a few times before standing up straight and walking over to the computer that was down on the far end of the counter.

"Oh...What is name you placed the order under?" She began to access the records of the pickups on the computer. I walked down to where she was and leaned again on the counter to attempt to see the computer screen.

"I placed it under my name. Adam Orlowski." My fingers tapping the counter slowly as she typed in my name into the computer.

"A pair of pink gauntlets?" She asked as she pulled up my order form. I nodded slowly and began to pull out my wallet from my back right pocket of my pants. "The total is $96.54 and I will go get those while you get out your money Adam." The woman went back into the area where she had exited from when I first entered. I pulled out a hundred dollar bill and placed it on the counter as I waited for her to return. My right hand put the wallet back into the back pocket as my left hand held down the large bill. She soon returned holding a elongated box in her arms as she carried it from the back room and placed it on the counter. "Here you go." The woman took the hundred dollar and went over to the cash register. As she did that, I opened the box to make sure they made the order correctly. I opened the lid to the box slowly, the smell of fine worked leather arose from the box. A soft smile crossed my lips as my eyes looked at the pink gauntlets. Down where Vixi's paws would go sat the Ying-Yang symbol just like on her mother's purple gauntlets. I closed the box with a extremely satisfied smile. The girl behind the counter gave me my cash back and a receipt.

"Thank you." I said as I walked out of the store and headed to my truck. My hand went to the driver's side door handle and opened the door slowly. I slid the box over into the passenger seat as I climbed in and shut my door. My hands dug into my front right pocket and grabbed out the truck keys. As I placed them in the ignition and started the truck, I thought for a moment. "Alright, I got the gauntlets. So I need to pick up the cake and Vixi's pink bow." I looked where I was at, thinking of where to go next. "Well, I should pick up the cake last so it doesn't bounce around too much in the backseat. I guess I'll go find Vixi's hair bow." My hand went to the shifter as I put the truck into reverse and backed out of the parking space.

I made my way back on North Nellis Boulevard, making my way to Fashion Q that was up by the bakery where I needed to pick the cake up from. Fashion Q was a woman's apparel store so they should have what I needed. I parked the truck towards the back of the store parking lot. My hands quickly turning off the truck and opening the door. As I stepped out, my cellphone went off. I quickly dug into my pocket and pulled it out, it was Rena. "Hey hun, just picking up the pink bow. Then all I have to do is pick up the cake and I'll be coming home." She murred happily as I told her an update of what I was doing and I should be home soon.

"Lunch is waiting for you love, so hurry home." Her sweet voice entered though the speaker. I smiled as I walked into the store and looked around to find the section of the store that held what I need.

"Ok hun, I will be home soon. I love you." My voice was soft as I scanned the store.

"Love you to Adam. Bye." She hung up the phone and I replaced my cellphone into my front right pocket of my jeans. As I looked around the store, a employee spotted me and walked over to aid me.

"Hello sir, welcome to Fashion Q. Can I help you find something?" The mid aged female came up to me with a fake smile and a attitude saying she didn't want to be working here.

"I need to pick up something for my daughter. Could you show me where you have hair ties and bows?" I asked politely. She nodded and gestured me to follow her. The sales woman led me over to a section near the Jewelery department.

"What are you looking for exactly sir?" She asked as she pointed at the large section of hair ties, hair bows, and hair clips.

"I just need a plain pink bow for my daughter. It's her birthday tomorrow and I'm doing some finishing up shopping." She smiled and nodded as she began the search among the hundreds of hair accessories.

"How old is she going to be?" Her hands going through a rack of hair bows that varied in colors. I smile as I think of Vixi, yet saddened that this was the first birthday that I was present for.

"She's going to be five tomorrow." The woman smiled softly as she pulled out a pink bow that was made with a sturdy material. It seemed to be a fake leather, but it was the same color as her gauntlets. I smiled happily and nodded. "That's exactly what I need." She smiled and handed it to me.

"Well, I'm glad that we had that for her sir. Would you like me to check you out quickly? I can do it here at the Jewelry department." I nod and walk over to the register that sat on a sturdy structure in the middle of the jewelery cases. She quickly rang me up and I paid for it. I thanked her again before exiting with the small bag in my hands. My pace quickened as I walked back to my truck, wanting to get back home to Rena. Plus, my stomach was beginning to growl from the lack of food. I placed the bag next to the elongated box that held Vixi's gauntlets as I climbed in. My hands quickly putting the keys into the ignition and starting the truck. I backed it out of the parking space and headed back to North Nellis Boulevard to make my final stop before heading home.

The bakery that I had the cake made at was Las Aguilas Bakery that was a mile or so up the road from the Fashion Q store. I sat back against the black leather seat, stretching my back slightly as I drove up to the intersection just before the bakery. The truck slowly came to a stop at the red light. I rolled my neck and shoulders at the same time, causing some of the joints to pop and crack slightly. The light soon turned green and I accelerated the truck through the intersection before maneuvering into a right turn lane that led to the bakery along with a couple other stores. I parked the Dodge in front of Las Aguilas Bakery and got out, I left the truck running since I would be in the bakery for only a second.

As I walked in, the smell of sweet bake goods permeated throughout the interior of the store. The smell caused my stomach to growl with more intensity for food. I walked up to the main counter where a female wearing a bakers uniform stood. She gave me a small smile as I approached her.

"Hello, how can I help you?" I gave her a quick smile before replying.

"I need to pick up a cake that I had specially ordered. The name I placed the order under is Adam Orlowski." The clerk nodded as she went in the back to the cooler to fetch the cake. I stood there for a few moments as I waited for the woman to return. My eyes went over to one of the display coolers that held more decorative cakes. One of the larger cakes caught my attention. The cake had three separate parts to it stacked on top of one another. A larger one at the bottom and a small one on top. On top of the smaller cake sat two figures. The figures were dressed in very formal clothing and the two figures held onto each other in a loving way. It finally came to me after looking at the cake for a few seconds, it was a wedding cake. Suddenly, my imagination began to take a hold of reality and replaced the female figurine with a figurine that looked like Rena. She was dressed in a snow white wedding dress as she stood beside a figurine looking like myself. I quickly shook my head as I heard the footsteps of the woman returning with the cake.

"Here you go sir, have a nice day." She handed the cake to me over the display cooler that I was standing next too. I carefully took the cake from her and gave her a soft nod of recognition. With the cake in my arms, I slowly walked out of the bakery and headed back to my truck. I placed the cake in the front passenger seat with the shorter side facing me. The Dodge quickly came to life as I turned the key. My hand went down to the shifter to place the truck in reverse so I could finally return home.

The drive back was uneventful and quiet, which I didn't mind. Some of the main roads were starting to get busier now since people were getting out of work and the changing of shifts. I arrived back to my house about forty minutes later. As I pulled into the driveway, I reached up with my right hand and pressed a button on a small black box that sat on the visor. The garage door slowly began to open after I pressed the button. I crept the truck up closer to the garage as the door raised. Soon, the garage was fully open and I was allowed to pull the Dodge in next to the Subaru. I quickly turned off the truck and stepped out. My gaze went back into the truck as I looked at the gifts and medium sized cake.

"I better leave these items in here until I know Vixi isn't awake, but I better have Rena distract her so I can carry in the cake." I slowly shut the door to the truck and began to walk to garage entrance of the house. As I opened the door, I heard Vixi scamper through the kitchen to greet me.

"Daddy!" I knelt down to pick her up in my arms and hold her to my chest. She nuzzled my chest gently for a second before looking up at me with her sky blue eyes. My thin lips formed a fatherly smile as I looked back at her.

"Where's mommy at?" Just as Vixi was about to answer, Rena slowly walked from the living room and leaned up against the wall of the kitchen. A soft smile was across her lips as she looked over at me and Vixi.

"You took longer than you should have." Her tone was as if she was scolding me, yet it was in a joking manor. I playfully bowed my head in a submissive way in a way of saying 'I am sorry.' A playful giggle escaped her muzzle as I bowed down to her. She slowly walked over to me and placed one of her furry digits under my chin to raise my head back up to its normal posture. Rena placed the end of her muzzle next to my left ear and gently whispered, "You're not suppose to be submissive love,.....I am." Her voice was sensual to my ears. I couldn't help but grin at her comment. She slowly pulled away and looked up to me with her sky blue eyes. "Your lunch is in the oven. Let me take Vixi so you can grab it and join us in the living room. We were just about to watch that movie _Taken._" Rena slowly takes Vixi and begins to walk back to the living room. She quickly glanced over to me just before going into the living room and smiled happily to me. I smiled back as I walked over to the oven and opened the large door. Inside sat a grilled turkey sandwich on rye along with some home made potato chips. A soft smile crossed my lips as I reached inside of the oven and pulled out the plate of food. I quickly closed the door to the oven and walked out of the kitchen to join Rena and Vixi.

I sat there with Rena clinging to my right side and Vixi in my lap as we watched the movie. The movie was one of the better ones that I have seen in quite a while. I especially favored the quote that the main actor made about finding the one who took his daughter and killing him. As the movie finished, I looked up at the cable box to see the digital read out for the clock. It was almost five o'clock. My gaze went over to Rena, who was looking back at me. "Are you getting hungry hun?" My voice slightly crackly from not speaking for a period of time. As I looked over at her, she replied with a soft nod of her muzzle.

"Mmmhhmm. What would you like me to make Adam?" She asked in her usual sweet voice. I shook my head and smiled softly.

"Your not going to cook anything. I'm cooking tonight. You made me lunch this afternoon. I'm going to return the favor." I winked at her playfully as I finished. She let out a soft whimper, but she knew she couldn't win.

"Ok hun. What do you want me to do then? Just sit here?" Rena wasn't one to just sit around. She always wanted to do things around the house, as a true housewife would do. I smiled softly as I placed the end of my nose against hers.

"Precisely." I answered her. She huffed in disgust and let go of me so she could cross her arms across her chest. A soft chuckle escaped my lips as she pouted like a young child being punished.

"You know I hate when you do this." Her voice was slightly stern as she spoke. I knew she hated it, but I wanted her to attempt to relax. Which I knew she wouldn't do unless I made her. Like I am doing to her now. I placed my arm closest to her around her figure and held her tenderly.

"Just sit here and relax and if I find you cleaning, or attempting to do any housework. I'm going to sleep downstairs tonight." That was another thing she extremely hated, us not sleeping together. A loud whimper escaped from her as I told her what the punishment would be if she disobeyed my request.

"Fine." She wasn't mad at me, she just wanted to help. But she had been working around the house way too much lately and she needed to relax. I kissed the side of her muzzle tenderly before I let go of her. My gaze switched down to Vixi, who was still curled up in my lap.

"How about chicken Alfredo? Vixi's ears perked up slightly as I suggested her favorite meal. She quickly got up and began to bounce up and down on my lap.

"Yeah!" I chuckled softly at her response. My hands quickly caught her as she was in mid-jump and held her for a few moments against my chest.

"Alright, alright hun." I looked down at her for a moment. "Can you do me a favor though?" She looked up at me with her sky blue eyes and nodded quickly. Her little tail wagging happily behind her. "Can you make sure mommy doesn't do any work around the house?" Vixi smiled and nodded again.

"But what if she does?" She whispers softly so Rena couldn't hear her. I bent down slightly and whispered back to her.

"You come get me quick. Okay?" Vixi nodded and looked back to Rena with a serious look. I chuckled softly as I placed her on Rena's lap so I could get up and start dinner.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

From a long and safe distance, two figures watched Adam's house closely.

"Is that it?" A young, juvenile voice broke the silence between the two of them. The other figure nodded slowly and looked over to his apprentice.

"Yes. That is where 'she' is at. You will do what we planned three days from now when he is at work and they are alone." The other figure's voice was low and had a hint of agitation to it.

"What is the possibility of him coming home to confront me?" The younger one of the two asked, slightly worried.

"It's very unlikely. We have not sensed him use his powers since he has returned from the Digital world five years ago. So it may be possible he lost his powers." The juvenile nodded slightly and returned his gaze to the house he was to raid three days from now.

While the juvenile stood beside his master, his master grew an evil grin upon his lips. Knowing in three days, his main target's world would be flipped upside down.

**_Alright, I finally posted it. I will try my hardest to update a new chapter soon. Hopefully a 5 month pause will not happen again. I am sorry for all of those who I have annoyed for the long post periods. Until next time XxXDragonManXxX Out..._**


	3. Changing Colors

_**Hey everyone, sorry for such the long chapter update. I know I said I wouldn't wait six months to update, and well, it's been over six months. And I am terribly sorry. I've had a lot on my plate and haven't had time to write. A lot has happened since my last update. I am now an official member of the United States Air Force. August of 2011 is when I will be shipping to BASIC in San Antonio, Texas. So I am going to try may damnedest to finish this and Accident before then. Well, here is the chapter, enjoy. **_

_**Changing Colors**_

Dinner was done and I was about finished with washing the dishes. Yes, we do not have a dish washer like most Americans do. Either Rena or I would do them without much complaint. Though, I'm sure when Vixi is old enough, she will complain like I did when I had to do them when I was a teen. I was working on a pan when I seen Rena from the corner of my eye coming from the living room. Vixi must of still been in there because Rena had come up behind me and gently wrapped her arms around me from my back. I smiled softly as my hands continued to wash the pan that was in my grasp. She slowly moved her paws up my side and traced them down my arms to cease me from washing the pan. My smile remained as she tenderly laid her muzzle on my right shoulder.

"Are you not done yet?" She asked in a tone that was mixed between a scold and joke. I slowly turned my head so it was turned towards her.

"Not yet Rena, but I am almost done. This is my final pan to wash, then I will be done." Rena let out a soft murr as she heard that I was close to finishing. A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I resumed washing the final pan. "Are we becoming impatient Rena?" She didn't like that too much, because she slowly removed her paws from my arms and let go of me. At first, I thought that she was heading back to the living room, but I was wrong. A few seconds passed and suddenly, I felt a sharp pain on my ass. Rena had used her tail like a whip to get back at me. My knees slightly buckled from the sharp pain. I gritted my teeth slightly as I fought through the pain. As I stood there, slightly frozen, I could hear Rena come back up behind me and place her muzzle next to my ear.

"That's for not letting me help with dinner or with the dishes, and for your little comment just then." Her voice had a stern tone to it, but I knew that she was only joking. I nodded my head as I stood back up straight. My hands went back to the sink to quickly finish rinsing the pan and placing it in the strainer to dry. As I turned around to look at Rena, I could see her tail whip back and forth behind her. Her arms were crossed under her breasts that were hidden under her thick white mane. I leaned back against the counter top only to quickly stand back up normal due to the pain still present on my behind. She had a slight grin on her face as she stood there. I just chuckled and shook my head. She had a way in making sure that I knew if I did something she didn't like. Unfortunately, that was not the first time she had used her tail as a whip on me before. She was getting quite good at using it too. Which, was bad news for me.

Without turning around, I pulled the drain plugs from the bottom of the two sinks; allowing the water to flow down the drains and leaving the sinks empty once again. I smiled softly as I still looked at Rena. "There, I am done." Slowly, I leaned back against the counter top, being careful not to cause any more pain to my behind. Though, the pain had dulled down quite a bit now. I was able to lean back against the counter with most of my weight. "So, how can I make it up to you. Other than you whipping me?" I slowly tilted my head to one side as I asked and my voice held a sort of mocking tone to it. She converted her grin to soft gentle smile as she slowly walked up to me and placed the end of her muzzle close to my lips.

"By snuggling with me." Her voice was soft and almost not audible, even though she was so close to me. I smiled softly and closed the gap between our lips. The kiss was short, but it did not lack the passion that I was trying to get across to her. As I pulled back to break the kiss, Rena released a soft murr. Her sky blue eyes looked up to me, half opened now. I slowly moved my hand forward so that I could grasp her paw and lead her back to the living room.

"Of course hun." As the two of us rounded the corner and headed into the living room, I looked over to see Vixi still on the couch, laying in a tight ball as she watched the large television screen. The two of us silently made our way over to the couch and sat down. I sat down first so that Rena could sit on my lap as we watched the TV. As she sat down she backed up so her back was against my chest, I slowly wrapped my arms around her abdomen and held her gently. I could feel Rena murring happily from just this simple act of being together. A soft smile crossed my lips as I sat there with my mate in my lap and my daughter laying next to me. It seemed that my life had turned around completely from what is was just months before.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Day after day, it was the same thing. My life had become a constant repetition of the previous day. When I had come back to the human world, it seemed as if this world was the fantasy rather than the reality. I had my entire life taken from me in a matter of seconds and I didn't even have the chance to fight it. After my wounds had healed and I was released from the hospital, I was alone. My mother was gone, she had passed away from a car accident just before I left for the Digital World with Rena and I had no family here. Rena had become the only family I had. So when I returned, I was alone. Even with this fact, I forced myself to resume school; even though I was almost half a year behind. I was able to stay with one of my teachers until I was able to get a place of my own or until I graduated. Thankfully, that little bit of kindness gave me the strength to carry on and get a part time job. Though, I wasn't able to make enough money to get a place for rent, so I continued to stay with the teacher that had taken me in.

Years passed and my life had regained some of it's sanity. I had been able to resume school and graduate with a fairly high GPA for not attending for half of my sophomore year. After I had graduated, I looked at colleges, but couldn't bare the fact of sitting in a lecture hall for another four to six years to get a degree that would get me a fairly good paying good job. With a traditional college out of the picture, I looked to tech schools, but they held no interest to me either. Then the military came into the picture. I couldn't see myself as a grunt or a regular foot soldier, so the Army and Marines were quickly ruled out. Leaving the Navy and Air Force to choose from. I gave great thought on both, but the main con for the Navy was the deployment that was sixteen to eighteen months at a time. Thus, leaving me with the Air Force. Truly, I was always fascinated with aviation and the mechanical aspect of jets. So when I signed up and went through the processing. That was what I chose for my AFSC or in civilian terms, my job. I was to be a tactical aircraft maintenance apprentice.

I had signed up for a six year term, thus allowing me to move up the pay scale to an E-3 and having my rank be an Airman First Class. My plan was to retire from the military, so it seemed more logical to me to take the six year term rather than the four. The first year was pretty tough, mostly getting use to the new way of life. Surprisingly, BASIC was not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Thankfully, my Drill Sergeant did not even realize I was there until week six. When I graduated from BASIC and Tech school, I was assigned to the Air Force base in Las Vegas, Nevada; Fort Nellis. I kind of grinned at the fact that I was in Sin City working. Though, I never really hit the Casinos as I thought I was going too. Work seemed to take up the fair share of my free time and when I did have time off, I used it to rest and relax. When I was asked what sort of housing I wanted, I requested for an off base house, mostly because I wanted to be away from work when I rested. Thankfully I was granted a house only fifteen minutes away from the base that was located near Lake Mead. It wasn't directly on the lake, but I was only about five minutes from Las Vegas Bay. Which was nice since in the summer, it can become almost unbearably hot.

Then, that day that only seemed to happen in my dreams came. The man named Yamaki requesting me to come to Japan to greet my Digimon, no my mate back to the real world. Yet, I had no idea had become pregnant from our first mating and had Vixi. Who was already four at the time. When the fact that I had a family sank in, I was happy. Hell, I was overjoyed. I told myself that no matter what happened, I would risk my life to make sure my family was together always.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

When I bothered to look at the clock, I was amazed to see just what time it was. The digital clock read 10:47pm. My gaze moved down to Rena to see that she was still watching the program that we have been watching for the past hour. I personally didn't care for it, but Vixi and Rena seemed to be very interested in it so I didn't request to watch something else. She realized that I was looking at her and her head moved so that she could look at me. I gave her a gentle smile then motioned my head towards the clock. Her gaze slowly followed mine until her blue eyes seen the time. Rena moved one of her paws off of her lap and gently nudged Vixi. "Hunny, it's time for bed." Just as any child would do, she gave a disgusted sigh.

"Just five more minutes. Please?" Vixi pleaded as she kept her gaze on the television screen. Rena slowly shook her head and started to stand up from sitting on my lap. I let go of her as she stood up and reached down to pick up Vixi in her arms.

"Not this time hun." Rena pulled Vixi up to her chest and gently nuzzled the side of her cheek. "Tell daddy goodnight." The small little ball of fluff looked over to me and tole me goodnight in a sweet voice. I remained in the living room as Rena took care of Vixi. Normally, Vixi would fall asleep in her room, but then come into ours in the middle of the night sometime. After a bit, Rena came back down from Vixi's room and reclaimed her spot on my lap. "Mmm, she fell right asleep." My arms quickly wrapped around her tightly as my head came to rest on the top of her shoulder.

"That's good. She's got a big day ahead of her tomorrow." I smiled softly to myself as I realize again that this is the first time I am able to be with my daughter for her birthday. Rena slowly got up and turned around. She straddled my lap as she sat back down on my lap. Her sky blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim lighted room. I always fell for those eyes of hers. "I love you." My voice was just above a whisper.

"I love you too Adam." She slowly leaned in and tilted her muzzle so that her nose would not crash against mine as she kissed me. My lips met hers half way as I pressed my fleshy lips against her furry ones. I could hear her murr happily as she closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. The two of us held the kiss for a fairly long time before one of us pulled back. Surprisingly it was Rena who pulled back first. Her eyes were still closed as she pulled back and sat there in a state of bliss. I couldn't help but smile tenderly as I seen her cute face.

"Do you think we should head to bed as well?" My voice stayed low and passionate as I spoke to her. Rena's eyes slowly opened as she nodded.

"Yes." She thought for a moment and her cheeks burned slightly as she looked down at my chest. Her paws came up to rub my chest softly. "C...Could you carry me to bed. Like you did when I first came home?" I blinked a few times as I heard her request. Though, a smile quickly followed as I nodded and slowly kissed her lips.

"Of course I can." A smile came across her muzzle as she looked up to me and into my eyes.

"Thank you." Her voice was tender as she laid her head against my shoulder.

After a few minutes, she stood up and I quickly stood too. In one quick swoop, I picked her up bridal style and carried her close to my chest as the two of us went to bed. When we laid in bed together, she scooted over to me and pressed chest against mine. Her arms wrapped around my chest as she snuggled up to my chest. I smiled tenderly as my arms moved around to hold her as she quickly fell asleep.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Even though it was Saturday, I woke up at five thirty, thank the Military for that. I slowly opened my eyes and seen that Rena was still curled against my chest. A soft murr was radiating from her as she slept soundly. For once, I didn't see Vixi in bed. Maybe she was able to sleep through the night and didn't have to come into our room to sleep. I smiled softly as I nuzzled Rena before removing my arms from around her. She let out a soft whimper as she lost the warmth of my body. Slowly and quietly, I swung my feet onto the floor and stood up; heading to the shower. On my way to the bathroom, I grabbed a clean pair of boxers, shorts, and a muscle shirt. I took a quick hot shower and placed on my clean clothes before exiting the bathroom to head downstairs to make some coffee for myself. Just as I walked out of the bathroom, I seen Rena slowly sit up and look at me.

"D...Do you have to go to work?" She asked. Her voice was still drowsy from just waking up. I shook my head as I walked over to her side of the bed and kissed her lips.

"No hun. It's Saturday. You go back to bed and sleep for a bit longer." Rena smiled as she heard that I didn't have to work today. She nodded softly as she laid her head back down on the pillow. Her paws moved to grab my pillow to hug it to herself as she slowly fell back asleep. A soft smile crossed my lips as I seen her fall back asleep. "I love you so much." I moved out of the room and went to check on Vixi. To my surprise, she was still in her bed fast asleep. I slowly closed the door and moved downstairs to start the coffee for myself.

After the coffee was ready, I grabbed a cup and went into the garage to grab Vixi's presents and wrap them. I had already grabbed the cake last night before I went to bed. Without Rena knowing, I snuck out of bed and went down into the garage and pulled the cake out of the truck and placed it in the fridge. It took me a bit to wrap the presents. The gauntlets were easy because they were in their box from the company. Yet, the small bow proved to be more troublesome than I would of liked. Though, I guess it would of helped if I actually knew how to wrap things. I could count on one finger how many times I wrapped gifts. Just as I finished wrapping the gifts and put them back in my truck to hide them, I seen Rena come into the garage and lean against the door jam. Her tail swaying back and forth in a happy manner. I smiled softly as I stood in front of the Subaru.

"Good morning hun." My voice tender and soft as I spoke. She nodded and let out a soft giggle.

"Good morning to you too lover." She looked over to my truck. "Did you get the gifts all ready?" I nodded and looked back to the truck.

"Yes, the cake is in the fridge and the gifts are wrapped and ready for whenever you wish to give them to her." She smiled and moved from the door jam to my arms. I smiled softly as I wrapped my arms around her as my hands rested just above her tail. Her sky blue eyes looking directly into my hazel eyes. She leaned up and kissed me tenderly.

"Do you want me to start breakfast?" Rena smiled softly as she nuzzled her nose into my chest. She always loved how I smelled. I was never sure if she just liked the soap that I used or if she could smell my natural scent. My head moved in a simple nod.

"Sure hun. I'll help too. Let's make pancakes for Vixi. She always seemed to like that the most." The Vixen nodded and smiled.

"Of course. Hopefully by then she will wake up. I checked on her before I came down and she was still asleep." I nodded and told Rena that I had checked on her after I showered and told her to go back to bed. Rena lead me back to the kitchen and started to get things ready for making pancakes for breakfast. I looked over to the clock on the stove and seen it was a little before seven.

It took the two of us just over a half hour to make pancakes, eggs, and some hash browns. Just as we sat the table and placed the food on the table, Vixi slowly entered the kitchen and looked at the table.

"Are those pancakes?" Her drowsiness had quickly disappeared as her little nose picked up the scent of the pancakes. I nodded and smiled down to her.

"Well of course. They are your favorite and a little girl gets her favorite breakfast on her birthday." Her eyes lightened up as she seen that I had remembered that it was her birthday. She quickly scampered over to me and I quickly picked her up in my arms before she could even reach my legs. A soft giggle and squeal escaped from her muzzle as I tickled her. Rena smiled softly as she stood behind her usual chair.

"Come on you two, let's eat before this food gets cold." I looked back at Rena and nodded. Vixi stayed in my arms until I moved her over to her chair. I had made her a modification for her chair so that she could sit high enough and eat with us. It was very similar to a high chair, but it was made to accommodate her. Once I placed her in her seat and I sat down. We all started to eat.

About an hour later, he had all called it quits. Most of the food was gone and I was sure that all of us ate a little more than we should. Vixi was moaning out and saying that she had ate too much. Rena had a full expression on her face as well and so did I. We told Vixi that she could go into the living room and watch TV while Rena and I took care of the food and cleaned the kitchen. The two of us joined Vixi watching TV about half an hour later and I sat down on the couch. Rena moved in front of me and sat on my lap like she always did. I smiled softly as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Just don't lean back to much hun. I might get sick." I joked as I pulled her back so that her back rested against my chest. She smiled and giggled.

"You're not the only one that over ate hun." She placed her paw on her stomach and looked back at me. Vixi, who was sitting on the cushion beside us, moved over and crawled into her mother's lap.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked as her little tail wagged excitedly. Rena looked down to her and smiled softly.

"Well, we are going to spend the day together and later in the day, you have some presents to open and some cake to eat." Rena paused and gained a motherly smile. "And on this birthday is the day that you digivolve into a Renamon like me." Vixi's tail wagged even more quickly. I could of swore it was going to fall off.

"I'm going to digivolve?" Her voice could hardly hold her excitement. I would of said something, but I had no clue about any of this, so I just sat back and smiled softly. Rena nodded and explained how it worked and all of the details to Vixi.

All of us watched television along with a few movies. Given that they were digimon, I really couldn't do what a normal family would do. Like take their child out to dinner and somewhere where they could have fun. Though, Vixi was more than happy to spend the day like we were. When it was about two in the afternoon. Rena looked back at me and nodded. That was the sign to get the presents and to get the cake ready. Truly, Rena wasn't sure when Vixi would evolve, but she knew it was going to be today. I excused myself from the two of them, saying I had to go to the bathroom. Vixi thought nothing of it, mostly because she was too involved with the movie that we were watching. I quickly went to the truck and pulled out her presents and carried them back into the kitchen. The presents were set on the counter as I moved to the fridge and pulled out the cake. I moved to the cupboard and pulled out the candles. The sound of Vixi laughing at a funny part in the movie echoed into the kitchen. I placed five of the small candles in the cake before moving over and grabbing a lighter from one of the drawers. My hand that held the lighter went into my pocket as I placed the lighter in there until I needed to light the candles. I picked up the cake and placed it on the table. After that, I quickly grabbed the presents from the counter and placed them on the table as well. Slowly, I moved into the living room and stood near the couch. Rena looked back at me and nodded.

"Vixi, how about we go into the kitchen. I think Daddy has something for you." Vixi's little eyes lightened up as she looked back at me. I affirmed Rena's statement with a soft nod. Honestly, I couldn't recall the last time I seen Vixi move so fast. When she scampered past me and looked at the table to see the cake and presents. Her little tail wagged so quick. Rena stood from the couch and hugged to me as we walked into the kitchen. She let go of me for a moment to lift Vixi onto her chair so that she could see the cake. I moved over and lit the candles quickly and looked over to Vixi.

"Now, this is a human tradition. See the candles? You need to blow them out." As I said that she started to take a breath. "But not yet." I chuckled softly. "Before you blow them out, you make a wish in your head and once you do. Then you blow the candles out. Okay?" Vixi nodded softly and smiled softly. Rena and I could see her thinking as he thought of a wish. A second or two pass and she blows out the candles. Both Rena and I clap and Rena moves up to push the presents near Vixi.

"Here I will help you open these." Vixi smiled and giggled happily as she peered at the brightly wrapped box. The first one that she opened though was the small pink bow. She smiled happily and giggled.

"Can I have it in my hair now?" Both Rena and I nodded and she smiled softly. Rena placed it above her eyes in a place where bangs would be on a human girl. Vixi smiled softly and thanked both of us.

"You still have one more to open hun." I said softly as I watched her. Rena pulled the large box in front of Vixi and started to unwrap it for her. When Rena pulled out the gauntlets, Vixi squealed. "Those are for when you digivolve hun. They are just like Mommy's except yours are pink." I could read her face, she wanted to digivolve now so that she could wear them.

After a bit, all of us had some of the cake and we had moved back into the living room to relax. Vixi's gauntlets remained in the kitchen until she did digivolve. It had to be getting around five or six, because I was starting to feel hungry when I heard Vixi say that she didn't feel good. Rena nodded and told her that she was probably going to digivolve. On cue, Vixi jumped down onto the floor from the couch and stood there for a moment. Suddenly, a small little ball of light engulfed her and my hand quickly moved up to shield my eyes. The blinding light seemed to last for a few seconds until it disappeared. When it did, I removed my hand from my eyes and smiled softly. Standing in front of me was a smaller version of Rena. In the Renamon's hair sat a pink bow. Vixi, was now a Renamon.

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I couldn't think of a better chapter title, so this will have to work. Please remember to review. Your comments help a lot. Until next time, XxXDragonManXxX out. **_


	4. Revenge I Seek

_**Yes, an update finally. Sorry for such the long wait. Without further hesitation, I present you with another chapter for your entertainment.  
**_

_**Revenge I Seek**_

I smiled softly as I stood from the couch after the light had disappeared and left Vixi there in front of Rena and I. She looked almost exactly like her mother, with the exception that she was about a foot and a half shorter. Vixi also didn't have any gauntlets on her forearms like her mother had. Rena was smiling like the proud mother she was as she stood a few feet from me and only inches from Vixi. Vixi had her eyes closed for a moment and opened them as she sensed the light fade from around her. When she did, her blue eyes shone so brightly as she looked to her mother then her father.

"How do I look?" Vixi asked as she tried to look at herself as she stood in front of us. Rena moved in to hug her daughter softly as she had reached that stage in her life that made her look so grown up. I just smiled and stood there for a moment, a bit hesitant.

"You look beautiful Vixi. Just like your mother."

The rest of the night went by so fast, Vixi opened her gifts and smiled as she seen the gauntlets that her parents had gotten for her. They matched perfectly with the bow that she had put in her hair a few moments before. Before I knew it, the clock on the entertainment center said it was a little past eleven. I wasn't going to say anything, it was Vixi's birthday and she was finally considered an adult. Well, a teenager in my eyes. Though, just as I looked at the clock, I heard Rena telling Vixi it was time for her to go to bed. I stood up from where I was sitting and watched as my daughter walked to me and hug me tightly. My arms wrapped around her tightly and held her for a moment as she kissed my cheek. "I love you dad." Those words choked me up every time and I smiled softly.

"I love you too baby girl. Good night and get some sleep." She smiled and nodded as she quickly hugged her mother before trotting upstairs to her own room. I couldn't help but wonder if she would sneak into his room tonight and sleep with Rena and him. If she did, she was definitely going to take more space. After a few seconds, Rena quickly came up and hugged up to my chest. Her muzzle nuzzling right in between my pectoral muscles and I smiled as I reached down and picked her up by her butt cheeks. I could feel her legs quickly moving up to wrap around my waist as my hands remained on her butt. She was at eye level with me now as I looked into her beautiful sky blue eyes. The Vixen just smiled at me for a moment before leaning in to kiss me deeply. Her furry lips pressing against my flesh ones making me smile and moan a little into the kiss. Our tongues rubbing against one another, exchanging our tastes and I could hear her moan softy as she wrapped her arms around my neck. When she pulled away and looked into my eyes with that passionate gaze, she giggled.

"I think Vixi was happy with this birthday. The gifts that we got her were perfect for today and she absolutely loved how they were pink." Rena was certainly happy that everything turned out as well as she hoped. So was I for that matter.

"I think she was too. I'm just glad I was able to be here for this birthday at least." I smiled weakly, bringing up the fact that this was the first birthday I had with her since I had met her. Rena just smiled as she nuzzled my neck.

"You know, we haven't mated in so long and I've been feeling so frisky lately." Rena had a sexy smirk on her face as she started to move her hips against mine a bit, trying to make my member hard so I couldn't say no.

"No we haven't because every time we try our daughter would sneak into our room and sleep with us." I smirked a bit as we still stood in the living room. Our bodies pushed right up against each other as I held Rena tightly. I could hear her murring happily as she knew that the odds of me saying no to her were becoming slimmer and slimmer.

"Well, I think that we at least have a few hours to be together until Vixi could possibly wake up and come into our room." The golden Vixen murred as he kissed me again as we stood in the living room.

"You know I can't say no to you." I said as I looked down into her eyes after we pulled away from the kiss. A gentle smile was upon both of our lips as we looked at each other in a passionate manner. Slowly, I removed my arms from around her figure only to take her paw in my hand to lead her up to our room. When we passed Vixi's room, I checked in on her to make sure she was asleep before Rena and I started anything. A smile crossed my lips as she was fast asleep. Tired from all the excitement and the change she went through today. Rena looked in as well to check on her daughter before looking back at me and swaying her tail in a sensual manner. "Let's go." She whispered as she lead me out of the room quietly and into our room. I closed the door to Vixi's room as I exited to allow her to rest. Mostly though, it was to block the noise in case the two of us got loud. As we entered our room and I closed the door, Rena moved to me and started to undress me.

"You really are frisky aren't you?" I asked as I moved my hands to her paws and helped her remove my jeans that I was wearing. She didn't respond as quickly as she normally did, but she just nodded and looked up at me when the denim fell to my ankles.

"I told you I was Adam. I have been craving your touch so much lately." I felt her paws move up to remove my shirt and toss it to the side of the room, leaving me only in my boxer briefs. Which I knew that wouldn't remain on me for much longer. When I was completely naked, I smiled as I wrapped my arms around Rena and kissed her deeply. Our bodies pressing up against each other tightly. I could feel her arms wrapping around my neck as my arms wrapped around her lower back just above her tail. She was murring and slightly moaning into the kiss. Slowly, I pulled away and looked into her sapphire eyes. Rena looked back up into my eyes and she murred as she pulled away from me. Though, one paw managed to grasp my hand and pull me as she walked backwards towards the bed. Without stopping, she allowed herself to fall onto the large mattress and have me fall on top of her.

"I love you Rena." I whispered as she leaned up and wrapped her arms back around my neck and moving her legs up to wrap around my hips. Her lower lips pressed to the underside of my already erect member. She was already wet and her entrance was inviting me to take her.

"I love you too Adam. Please, don't make me beg again. I want to feel you again." She said in a low passionate tone as she looked up into my eyes. Smiling, I just nodded softly as I moved myself so that my member would be able to enter her without trouble. Slowly, I pressed the head of my member against her entrance and I seen her smile up at me before she leaned up and licked under my chin. "Please.." I couldn't help but smile at how cute she was acting. Without anymore hesitation, I slowly pushed my erect member into her wet lower lips. I would watch her as she arched her back in pleasure as I pushed deeper inside of her. Her tight walls massaging my head and shaft the entire way as I pushed inside of her. It was truly an amazing feeling. "Oh Adam!" She moaned out as she clung to me as I continued to push into her. When I was all the way inside of her, she laid back and smiled up at me as I looked down at her. "Be gentle with me." There was a playful smirk on her muzzle as she moved one of her paws from around my neck and cupped my cheek.

"Only if you want me to." I said softly before I chuckled. My thrusts started out slow and loving but slowly became faster and more powerful. Soon, our bodies had a layer of sweat from the heat of our mating and both of us were now panting. Her moans were becoming sharper and louder with each passing moment and my own gasps and groans were becoming more frequent as both of us were coming close to our climaxes.

"Oh Adam," Rena moaned out between her panting. "I..I'm so close. Wi...will you finish with me?" I looked down and nodded slowly. Beads of sweat were rolling down my skin as I was over top of her. I could see that her fur was matted as well; sweat from under her fur was clotting her fur.

"Y..yes. I..I'm close too Rena." She smiled and moaned as she started to move her hips back against mine. Trying to speed up the process of our climaxes. Leaning up, she kissed me deeply and clung her body to mine. I could feel her breasts against my chest as she pressed to me. Slowly, when we pulled back from the kiss, she placed her muzzle next to my ear and gently whispered to me.

"Come on love, fill me. Make me feel full and warm from your seed." I just smiled as she knew it turned me on when she talked like that. Not answering her, I just sped up my thrusts and I did as she wanted. I would fill her.

"Oh Rena!" I moaned out as I pushed my entire length into her. She moaned out and arched her back against the bed as she felt my hot seed flood deep inside of her.

"Oh Adam!" She moaned back as she came the same time as I did. Her juices flooding out around my member and onto the bed below. After a few moments, I laid down on top of her and nuzzled into her neck fur. I could hear her murring happily as she enjoyed the feeling of her afterglow. With my head buried in her fur, I soon felt her paw rubbing the back of my head like a mother would a child. "I love you Adam, so so much." Her voice was low and passionate as she spoke to me. Slowly, I pulled away and looked up into her eyes as she looked down at me.

"You are the best thing that happened to me Rena. I love you with all my heart and I never want to leave you. Never again will I loose you. Or Vixi." I said in a passionate tone before I laid my head back down. This time I was smart and utilized her breasts as pillows and laid my head on them. I could feel her murring from her chest vibrating and I could also hear her heart beating gently now as we laid together. Before I knew it, I was asleep and so was Rena.

That next morning came sooner than both of them would have hoped and they would wake up to their daughter's voice telling them to wake up. I was the first to wake and I looked back at the door to see Vixi looking in on them.

"Wake up lazy bums! It's almost nine in the morning!" She would giggle before she closed the door and walked downstairs. Looking up, I seen Rena waking up by yawning and whimpering a bit.

"But I wanted to sleep in." She said in a childlike tone. I just smiled and chuckled a bit as I laid my head back down on her breasts.

"So did I love, but it seems our daughter has other ideas." I said before I yawned myself. Slowly, I sat up to find myself still inside of Rena. Pulling my member out, I heard her whimper a bit. She loved it when I would leave myself inside like that after we mated. "I call shower first. Unless you want to shower together." I snickered a bit as I pulled the covers off myself as I got out of bed and stood up stretching a bit. Placing a bath robe on to cover myself, I walked into the master bathroom and started the shower. After only a few moments, I felt Rena come up behind me and wrap her arms around my waist.

"Do you really think I would refuse such an offer?" She whispered in my ear as I had just disrobed.

Rena and I quickly showered and headed downstairs to find Vixi watching cartoons like she normally did when she first woke up. I headed into the kitchen to start brewing some coffee for myself. Caffeine was something I needed on a regular basis to stay awake and alert. Especially on days I worked. My beautiful golden Vixen followed me as well to start preparing breakfast for the three of us. Of course, I would help by cooking the bacon or eggs if needed be. She was usually in charge of the pancakes.

The rest of the weekend went wonderful. Most weekends did now since I had my family to spend them with. Before Rena and Vixi came to the real world, I would find someone to supply me alcohol and would drink my misery away. It wasn't the best thing to do of course but it was a way to temporary forget about the pains of my life.

That sunday night, I smiled as I kissed my daughter's forehead. Telling her goodnight before I headed up to the bedroom to fall asleep. I normally went to bed an hour earlier than anyone due to the time that I had to wake up in the mornings to head to Nellis. Just like every night before work, the time allowed to sleep seemed to be not enough. I woke to my alarm set up at five am, giving me almost an hour and a half to get ready along with become aware of my surroundings. The flight line was the last place that you wanted to be sleepy. There were so many dangers that could end an Airman's life it was not funny. Everything from running engines to moving aircraft. Just like I did before I left every morning, I kissed Rena's forehead and Vixi's before I left to head down to the garage and warm up the Dodge. Today felt like any other monday after a nice weekend. Another long week of work ahead before a short weekend. Though, it would be far from any normal monday that I would experience. If I only knew what was to come this day.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The Black Renamon stood a good distance away from the residence that the man who killed his father resided in. He stood along side a few digimon that would help him with his mission that he was to carry out this morning while Adam was away at work. Though, they had to wait until they seen the human leave for work and give it a good few hours before they would attack. Making sure that they would have more than enough time to attack and get away from the scene of their upcoming crime.

When it was around noon, or when the sun was at it's highest point in the sky. The Black Renamon nodded and waved forward. Telling his faithful subjects to go ahead and subdue their targets. The Black Kitsune was curious to how much of a fight the older Renamon would have in her. Especially now that she had become a house wife and a mother. Though, he was sure that when her daughter came into play, she would release her true power and fight. The fact of the matter was, if Adam would come home if he would sense all of this happening.

"This will be interesting. I wonder if he will use his power now or if he had lost it after the battle with my father." The Black Renamon said to himself as he casually walked from where he was positioned towards the home that his subjects were now entering to attack both of the female Renamon's. His main mission was to take the daughter and use her to draw Adam into the digital world. Depending on how much of a battle the mother put up, he may take her as well. After a few minutes, he walked into the house to hear screams and some fighting coming from upstairs. Casually, he just stood downstairs by the entrance door. Waiting for his subjects to bring him what he came for.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Rena was just waking up when he heard movement in the house and at first she thought it was just Vixi. Though, when he heard her scream out for Rena she growled as she bolted from the bed and ran into the hallway only to run into a Sealsdramon. A cyborg soldier type dinosaur digimon. Growling out, Renamon attacked him, but he was much stronger that she thought and she was knocked back a bit by his counter attack. Down the hall, she seen Vixi being carried out by two more Sealsdramon's. "Hey cutie, stay here with me alright? We'll have some fun." A smirk crossed the digimon's face as he pulled out a combat knife and stared at her. She just growled before she used her signature attack.

"Diamond Storm!" Rena jumped up a bit and hundreds of small ice diamonds formed and were launched at the digimon that was in front of her. The Sealsdramon could not stand the attack and he was defeated by it. As soon as his data was gone, she continued downstairs to see her daughter in the arms of a black Renamon. Her eyes went wide as she thought it was the one who kidnapped her.

The Black Renamon smirked as he knocked Vixi out and held her bridal style now. "Why hello Renamon. So nice of you to see you well. Tell your husband that if he wants his daughter to come get her in the digital world. Tell him that the son of Black Renamon will destroy him. If he doesn't come, then she will become my mate and be used as a mating slave." Without saying anymore he looked to his subjects and then disappeared with Vixi.

"Vixi!" Rena screamed and charged after him, but it was too late, he was gone. The other two Sealsdramon's stayed behind to have some fun with Rena.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I was at work when I started to feel extremely worried and upset about something that I had never felt before. It was just before my lunch break and I had just finished a scheduled inspection on my aircraft. When I had put the tools back, I went from my work area to my supervisor. Asking him for the rest of the day off, lying to him that I felt sick and needed to go home. When working around aircraft, the last thing a supervisor wants is a sick mechanic who cannot focus. Telling me to go home and rest for the rest of the day, I thanked him and hurried up to punch out. As soon as I got to my truck, I raced it off base and raced it home. It took me about ten minutes to get home and when I pulled in the driveway, still having the truck running, I rushed inside the house and found Renamon screaming as two other digimon that I had never seen were trying to ravage her. "Rena!" I screamed as I rushed at the two digimon and got them away from her. She stood up and hugged to me, I felt her shaking terribly and she had been crying for some time now.

"A..A..Adam. They took Vixi. She's gone..." She was so shaken up that she couldn't talk clear enough for me to even understand her. Though, I did hear Vixie was taken. Turning my attention back to the foreign digimon, I stared them down.

"Alright, who cares to die first?" I asked as I stood in front of them, both of them started laughing as Black Renamon had told them that I was powerless. It was somewhat true, I had not used my powers in years and I didn't even know if I still had them.

"Good luck human." One of them charged me and I quickly remembered all the fighting techniques I learned through my Military training. Though, they would not be able to withstand a Digimon's power. I was thrown back and onto the floor in a few minutes time. Getting back up, I stared at them as I knew I would not be able to beat them as I thought.

"Rena, go upstairs and get my sword. It's under the bed." I said in a calm voice. Nodding, she ran upstairs as fast as she could and got the sword that she seen him use to fight for her back in the digital world years ago. Rushing back downstairs, she gave it to me and I smiled as I unsheathed it. "How about we go outside and finish this?" Not waiting for them to answer, I rushed past them and ran outside. Getting them away from Rena and the house. Once I was outside, I sighed and held the long blade in both of my hands. The memories of how I used it came back to me as the two digimon looked at me and smiled.

"Die human." They both started to attack me at once and I just smiled as I held the blade posed towards them.

"Slay those in front of you and send them to hell! Roar! Shruikan!" A black light engulfed the sword and the transformation happened. Just grinning, I knew that I was still able to use my powers.

_**Yes, I am alive surprisingly. Haha. I know a lot of you have been waiting for an update for over a year now and I apologize greatly for that. Just for an update on me, I have gone through bootcamp for the Air Force and I am now an American Airman. I am a C-130 Crew Chief and I am currently going through technical training. So far, I seem to have a pretty good amount of free time on weekends so expect more frequent updates from me. Again, thank you for sticking with me and being understanding about everything. Please, review. XxXDragonmanXxX Out.  
**_


	5. Mission Statement

_**Hey everyone, it's been quite some time since an update and I thank you all for being so patient with me over the months of my absence. Quick life update I guess, still in the military working on HC-130P Combat Kings at Moody AFB. Since this last December, I am engaged to the most amazing woman in the world. Her name is Sarah and she is like my real life Rena. Uhm other than that, I will try to get an update in for Accident as soon as I can. As I put on my profile, I do plan on finishing these stories. It just may be a while. Thank you all for being understand and of course enjoy. Don't forget to review. Want to make sure I haven't lost my writing touch. **_

_**Mission Statement **_

A more serious look came upon my face as I held the scythe like sword in my hands now. My blue eyes stared down the two digimon in front of me as they stayed a good distance away from me now. Not really sure what was happening since Black Renamon never really told them of his power.

"What's wrong? I thought that you two were going to kill me." They were just frozen in place. Not sure to really try fighting me or to try and flee back to the digital world. Before they could really even do anything, they would see a line of blades coming at them as I had swung my sword at them. The locks unhooking and my sword extending out to charge at them. They only had a short time to dodge before the blade would of struck them. One of the foes were too slow and the tip of the largest blade struck his abdomen. Rather than blood, he started to turn into data and he slowly disappeared from the plane of existence. With a quick whip of my wrist, I drew back my blade and the links connected once again. My sword was whole once again and I stood there. Just smirking as the last opponent was unsure of what to do. His comrade had been killed and he was no were near powerful enough to kill this human now that he had his power back.

"P..Please. Spare me, I was just following orders!" The Sealsdramon exclaimed, hoping that he would somehow appeal to the human's caring side and allow him to live rather than be turned into data unlike his friend.

"Spare you? Are you seriously asking me this right now?" I asked as I slowly placed the blade on my shoulder as I glared at the digimon in front of me. The foe would gulp down his fear as he would simply just nod. "You stole my daughter away from me and injured my wife. Now you plead for forgiveness?!" My voice strong and very angered sounding as I would slowly walk towards the, now trembling, Sealsdramon. Raising my left hand, I dragged it across my face and a white mask would appear. The mask would have black markings on it, creating an odd pattern on it as it covered my face. My eyes turning a silver color and the whites of my eyes turning black. "Plead to your creator, for I am not one to deal judgment upon the wicked ones!" Grabbing the digimon's face, I would use my powerful grip to pick him up into the air and then slam him into the earth's hard surface. I could feel the digimon's skull caving in from the back as his cranium was broken. He soon turned into data as I slowly stood back up and looked back at Rena who was on her knees just staring at me now.

I would slowly remove the mask and it would turn into a black cloud of nothing as I would walk over to her. My sword would revert to it's original form as well as I would go onto my knees to pull her to my chest. As soon as she took in my scent, she began to cry and sniffle into my chest and neck.

"Adam, they took her... They took Sophie." Rena said between her sobs and I just held her close as I nodded. Knowing that these newly formed enemies were after me for some reason. I tried to reassure her the best I could before I would pick her up and carry her back into the house. Not wanting anymore bystanders to see her or me with a sword of that size. They would begin to ask questions that I would not be willing to answer. As I took her inside and laid her down on the couch I sighed as I sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder.

"We will get her back Rena. I promise you. She will be back in our arms soon." I said to my wife as she was laying on the couch. Soon, Rena would turn around to lay her head on my lap as I sat there. Trying to think of what I could do to get into the digital world. Part of me wanted to see if I could contact that man who brought Rena to the real world. Wondering if his company could do it again, but in a reverse order. I sighed deeply as all we could really do is sit there and think. As I heard Rena whimpering, I lifted her muzzle up so that she would look into my eyes. "Come here..." My voice very soft as I told her to crawl into my lap. As she did, I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to my chest. My left hand cupping her head and placing it to my chest. Having her hear my heart. It always seemed to calm her as we would lay together.

As we were in the living room, I would hear my cell phone ring in my pocket. Pulling out the cellular device, the number was unknown and blocked. Pressing the answering button, I brought it up to my ear. "Hello?" On the other end of the line, I could hear talking but it was not english. Then I would hear a feminine voice talk to me.

"Is this Mr. Orlowski?" Her accent thick with Japanese and I squinted my eyes a bit in confusion.

"Yes it is. Who is this?" My voice a bit stern as I spoke. Unsure of who this was or what this call even pertained to. Before she would respond, I heard someone ask for the phone and another female began to talk.

"Adam? Adam this is Rika. Is Renamon and her little one okay? We got strange readings in the area that we have you listed at living. Is everything okay?" It was the former trainer that Rena belonged to. Then it clicked, it was the company that Yamaki owned. Rika must work for them.

"No, put Yamaki on the phone. I need to talk to him about something. Something serious." I could hear Rika was upset that I had said that it was not alright.

"Of course... I will get him on the line. Just hold on please." Her voice sank as she had no idea of what had happened at my end. I would inform her later but now, I needed to talk to Yamaki. I could hear the click of the phone as she put me on hold for a moment as she would page Yamaki and tell him that I was on the phone and needed to talk to him. About ten seconds later, I heard him pick up and say hello.

"Yamaki, it's me. I have a situation on my end." My voice stern and serious as I spoke. Hearing him sigh, I could hear him start to play with his Zippo lighter.

"Go on." He said plainly like he would always speak.

"I had four rogue digimon enter the real world about an hour ago. I killed two the other two escaped with my daughter and badly hurt Renamon. They left this world to head back to the digital world. I need to get over there. Now." Yamaki would nod and look outside his window that overlooked the Shinjuku part of Tokyo.  
"Do you know if any civilians seen the digimon?" He asked. I knew that it was bad if the general public learned about these creatures.

"As far as I'm aware, no. I have no close neighbors so that eliminates that possibility. As for them getting to my house and escaping, I have no idea."

"Alright, I will have my people listen to the dispatch calls from your area to ensure no sightings have been reported. As for getting you into the digital world; I am getting you to board the next flight from Vegas to here. I will send you an email when the plane leaves. Bring Renamon. It will be a lone flight. The plane will be set up at a private airport. So there will be no need for security checks or pedestrians. You will be able to board inside of a hanger so no one will see the two of you."

"I understand. Give me the address and time and we will be there. Again, thank you Yamaki. " We hung up and I looked down to Rena who's ears were flickering as she listened to me and to the other end of the phone. "Looks like how we can get into the digital world has been solved. We are heading over to Japan as soon as Yamaki sets up our flight. We'll get her back Rena." I said in a soft voice as I nuzzled the side of her cheek. She smiled a bit as she would hear that Yamaki was going to help us into the digital world.

"Good. I can't wait to give an ass beating on those who caught me unprepared." I couldn't help but snicker a bit at her language. I have only heard her swear once and that was because she shut her tail into the door on accident.

About an hour and a half later, I would get a text message from Yamaki giving me the address to the private airport and the time the plane was taking off. It was taking off in two hours. Quickly putting the address in my phone to check the distance, it was about an hour drive. Looking to Rena, I nodded. "I got the message. We leave in two hours. It's an hour drive to it. The longest part will be getting through Vegas. We will need to leave now to ensure we are not late." The Vixen nodded and smiled weakly.

"Of course my love." She walked to me and kissed me gently. "Let's go then." Nodding, I smiled as I grabbed my sword and keys to the Dodge. Walking out into the garage with her, we got in and started our drive. Thankfully, I had gone through a spending money stage one time and had the Dodge's window's tinted dark. Limo tint to be exact so no one could see in to see Rena. Though at this point, I really didn't care. All I worried about was my daughter's safety.

We would arrive at the airport a little over an hour due to traffic on the way there. Though, as I pulled the truck up to the largest hanger there. A man in a suit would walk out to the truck and tapped on the window. Reluctant, I only cracked the window to allow our voices to be heard. "Yes, what is it?" I asked in a stern tone. Not knowing if this man was one of Yamaki's or apart of the airport. Hearing the man huff with annoyance, he pulled out an ID that had the organization that he worked with. In large letters at the top near his name said _**Hypnos. **_I nodded and rolled the window down the rest of the way. "I'm sorry, I was not sure if you were apart of Yamaki's team or not." The man just nodded.

"I understand sir, if you could park your truck in the hanger, we will get you two boarded and on your way to Japan. You are scheduled to land in Hawaii to refuel then continue to Tokyo where Ms. Nanaka will pick you up." The man had an american accent and looked local as well. How far did Yamaki's company reach?

"Of course." I did as instructed and parked my truck in the hanger towards the back where it would be safe and easily blocked in by cargo and other things. It was then that I realized that I would be going AWOL. I shrugged a bit and figured I would deal with that when I came back. Leaving the truck unlocked and placing the keys under the floor mat, I took Rena's paw and walked with her to the Gulf stream aircraft that was getting fueled up by a large truck that was similar to the ones that he seen on the base. Getting on, he pilot did a double take as he seen the Vixen walk onto his plane. Though he shrugged and just continued to finish his preflight checklist.

"How long do you think this flight is going to be?" I heard Rena's sweet voice whisper to me as we sat down next to each other. Looking to her, I shrugged a bit.

"I really don't know. I can't remember how long the last one was when we flew home. I was asleep half the time in your lap." I seen her smile motherly as she stroked the top of my hand with her paw. Looking over at her, I smiled a bit and leaned over to lay in her lap again. It was something I would do a lot when I would come home from work late and was frustrated. Having my head in her lap and her running her paws through my hair calmed me a lot. As I laid down into her lap, I would hear her start to murr a bit as she would lean down to kiss my head before starting to rub it. Within a few short minutes, I was forced to sit up again as the captain told us that we were cleared to exit the hanger and taxi for take off. Rena nuzzled my cheek softly.

"You can lay back down once we take off love. Promise." She smiled and held my hand tight as the plane would taxi to the end of the runway to start it's final checks. Once the pilot and co-pilot cleared the plane again for flight, they told us to buckle up. That it was time to take off. Within ten minutes, we were in the air and I looked out the window to see the tip of the left wing slicing through the clouds as the plane took off into the sky. Rena moved in close to me to look out the window in awe as such a large thing could propel itself to fly. Once we were in the air, Rena unbuckled my seat belt along with hers and patted her thighs. Signaling for me to lay down. "Lay down love. Rest." I smiled and nodded as I did as I was told by her and laid in her lap. Her paw quickly started to rub my head as I laid there with her. It would not take her long to make me fall asleep in her lap.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_ I stood there panting heavily as I could feel a few of my limbs starting to get heavy with fatigue and injury. Looking down, I could see that my arms were covered in red along with other parts of my body. Was that my blood? I asked myself as I stood there not really sure as to what was going on. Though, my mind was quickly brought back to speed as I would hear a growl and howl as the Black Renamon lunged himself at me. Growling myself. I lowered into a squat to counter his airborne strike. His claws struck my blade with such force that it forced my feet into the ground a good few inches and I squinted as the pressure was forced through my body. Using what little energy I had left, I forced up and forced him to fly backwards away from me. My chest heaving for air as I stood there, stepping out of the whole that I was pushed into. I did a quick glance around me and seen that both Rena and Vixi were laying on the ground. My eyes went wide and the whites of my eyes shown as I was in terror. Were they dead or were they passed out? I had no idea and my anger raised within that split second. Growling out in anger, I switched my gaze back to my foe as he charged at me again and I swung my blade at him. Slicing a bit of his arm. Not deep enough to cut through unfortunately but enough to make him whimper and bounce back to a safe distance. "You will pay for this Black Renamon. I swear it upon my life." My voice weak with fatigue, but still held aggression and anger. Before the male Renamon could react, he would see me swipe my hand across my face and the mask appearing. Though, there was more than just a mask that came with the power upgrade this time. Looking down, I seen that my arms were now covered in a silver and black fur. The mask was no longer there, rather it absorbed into my skin and made me grow fur. My blade was gone as well. Now, standing in front of the Black Renamon was something that he would never have expected. A silver anthro Vulpine with black eyes. _

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I would feel Rena shaking me a bit and whimpering as I slowly sat up from her lap. My head was covered in sweat as I looked over at her. "What's wrong?" I asked, a little worried as my voice was still sleepy. She shook her head.

"I should ask you the same thing, you were shaking in your sleep and I have been trying to wake you up for the last ten minutes. You wouldn't respond to me and I was so afraid that I had lost you too." She whimpered again and I smiled softly as I pulled her to my chest. Which was now a bit damp due to me sweating from my sleep.

"It's alright, I did not mean to scare you like that." When I looked out the window. I seen that we had landed and that we were getting refueled. Looking up, I seen a flight attendant looking at the two of us. "How much longer until we are airborne again?" The female jumped a bit as she was caught looking at us and she looked at her watch.

"I..I would say another twenty minutes or so sir." It was obvious that she was no apart of Hypnos and was told nothing of who she would be serving today. Though I was sure that she was paid quite a sump to keep her mouth about this flight ever happening.

Thankfully we were back in the air within the twenty minutes. Though, we still had a long flight ahead of us and even a longer journey beyond that. What the outcome would be was too soon to tell. All I knew was that I needed to save my daughter, and bring my family back together.


End file.
